creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RuckusQuantum
'Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Archive 3 ' Merry Christmas! I know it's late, but I hope you had a good one! :-D Raidra (talk) 04:10, December 26, 2016 (UTC) I Try Thanks for the compliment, but I have to ask, what provoked it? Did you read my latest story or just see one of the many obscene comments I like to leave sprinkled around the wiki? Anyway, hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 02:39, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :How could you not be prepared when I'm involved, and a title like that is in play ; ) Hope you enjoyed it, my friend. Let me know if you did or didn't. Have a good one. :Jay Ten (talk) 04:55, April 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, they're not going to allow the admin blog tag. Everyone has formed a healthily propped up opposition to any kind of chat. That being said, I'll be joining. You'll just have to pass it around the best you can (I'll do what I can to help, but I'm kinda out of the admin circle these days). I'll try to get on there asap. ::Jay Ten (talk) 06:24, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Hey there, dude. Just like Blacknumber said in the chat, maybe we should modify the blog to make the instructions a bit clearer? It can be very confusing for first-time users of Discord. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 12:56, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Yo You made a lot of the graphics and stuff here, right? Can I ask you to do me a simple favor and clean this image up (Remove the rest of the background and clean the edges)? I'd do it myself, but I'm going to have a busy schedule here shortly. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 00:02, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Hello! Things have been hectic lately, but I just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing. How's the YouTube channel doing? I see you're uploading fairly regularly. Raidra (talk) 19:46, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :Yep! It's great to hear from you! :-D I've had a cold for the past week, so I'll be spending a lot of time indoors. :That's good. Speaking of YouTube schedules, I've seen people brag, "A New Video Every Week!" and then they don't post every week. I can understand people not being able to post as often as they'd like, and I know a lot of things can happen, so I won't criticize that. It's just that it doesn't look good for people to brag about how often they post videos, and then they don't post that often. It's better not to make claims like that in the first place. "But truth be told, my current schedule works fine for me, no point in changing what works." Exactly. You have to work at whatever pace is right for you. Talking about "pace" makes me think of the old Oregon Trail computer games, but that's a story for another time. :You're certainly welcome! I appreciate you too. :-D Raidra (talk) 19:37, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Here's hoping you had a merry Christmas! I saw you uploaded a video, so I'm hoping that means you avoided these disasters that have hit lately. Raidra (talk) 13:29, December 29, 2017 (UTC) * Wish You a Merry Christmas * The Day that Changed My Life Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 17:15, August 22, 2018 (UTC) * Wish You a Merry Christmas * The Day that Changed My Life Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 23:45, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: Checking in I'm doing all right. I just had my Epidemiology exam and I'm getting ready for two more exams in a week. As for the site itself, it's going alright. We have a new admin (HopelessNightOwl) and the Discussions feature that Fandom has been threatening for a while now was enacted a few months ago so we're trying to figure out some rules as users have been posting blogicles and RP-ing over there which isn't a good thing considering our history. Anyways, I have to answer a deletion explanation and then I'm going to get focused on Pathology II. It was good checking in, I hope you're doing well. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:53, July 8, 2019 (UTC)